Silence in the Rain
by Fading-into-night
Summary: He hated those days when she was gone. She had grown to be his everything, and without her he fell apart. Immersing himself in the memories of her beautiful body and the sweet moments they shared, all John could do was wait for her. Song fic. Sort of AU.


_((A/N: SO 1 W4NT3D TO WR1T3 4NOTH3R F4NF1CT1ON, TH1S T1M3 FOR JOHN 4ND ROS3. _

_Sorry about typing like that. I just love Terezi's writing. Anyways, yeah, this's another song fic. I was looking through my playlist, just pressing shuffle, and then I found this song. Come on Get Higher by Matt Nathanson, which I highly recommend you listen._

_You don't have to listen to it while you read this, but it might 'enhance the reading experience,' like I've seen a lot of other authors say. I don't own Homestuck or any of its characters, by the way. Andrew Hussie does - if I owned Homestuck Jade and Dave would be all up on each other like rabbits HOO HOO HOO D too bad I suck at smut... uh, enjoy my little drabble.)) _

* * *

><p>"<em>I miss the sound of your voice<br>loudest thing in my head  
>and I ache to remember<br>all the violent, sweet  
>Perfect words that you said."<em>

**Come On Get Higher – Rose and John**

**Silence in the Rain – Falling Further**

She had been gone for a while, out on a trip with her mother. She hadn't wanted to go, but she didn't have a choice. If it meant making her overbearing mother happy, she would do it. He was getting anxious, he always hated when she was gone, and he always missed her.

John heaved a sigh, folding his picture of Rose back into his wallet and stowing it in his pocket. It was raining that day, gaps in the fluffy clouds allowing the light of the setting sun through, painting the clouds gold and coloring the sky like cotton candy. Rose loved the rain, she liked to stand under an umbrella and listen to the water beating down above her. She said it was quiet; everything was quiet when it rained.

He stood on the balcony of her gargantuan home, with only the hood of his blue jacket to keep him from getting soaked. Wind whipped around him, stirring branches and cooling the skin of his face. A rain drop fell, splattering right beneath his eye, running down his cheek. He chuckled, moving to wipe it away and shaking his head.

He missed her, he really did. Even if she would get back soon, he hated the wait. She was his everything, since the day his father had died. She was the only things that kept him grounded, and he was able to go back to being his old, goofy self. He had put Jade and Dave's worries to rest, smiling brightly. But he needed his black and purple flower, his Rose. He missed her. Everything about her.

He wanted to hear her voice; he missed her sweet words, filtering into his ears like a song, like a lullaby. Every sound that left her lips, every quiet sigh, he cherished each one. She always held him at the verge of insanity when she would kiss him breathless, letting a breath slip between her lips before standing and saunter off, completely cool and relaxed. Her lips colored black with the soft lipstick she elected to use, despite her mother's protest. John, on the other hand, found the color sweet and fitting.

Especially when she had kissed every inch of his face, her wet lips smudging black lipstick all over. Leaving his cheeks flushed and embarrassed when she had stood up and Dave had walked in, finding John lying flustered on the bed. Dave never let him live it down.

He missed her warmth, her skin against his when she embraced him, when she held him before bed. She would wrap her arms tight around him before falling into a soft sleep, her eyes fluttering shut, hair sprawled around her like a scattered halo, her grip around him loosening. He savored those moments, when she truly looked at peace. Though that first night she had spent with him hadn't been as sweet, she had insisted that she take her leave, that she sleep in her own room, even offering to camp on the floor. Of course, John had refused, lulling her to bed and smiling when she finally settled in and slept, an angel of sorts.

John had woken first, making his way down into her kitchen, not surprised to find her mother standing there, martini in hand. He was, however, surprised to finally see her out of her power suit, standing instead in a silk pajamas and a fuzzy robe, hair mused and face make-up-less. She stared at him with raised brows, a smirk playing along her lips.

She confided in him, telling him that Rose hardly ever let anyone see her without that polite, forced smile, and was impressed that her daughter had allowed him to see her in slumber.

That had probably been the day when he realized how stupidly in love he was with Ms. Lalonde's daughter. And of course he had hidden it, growing silent and awkward around the girl, completely and utterly embarrassed. He noticed her every move, every sway of her hips and every soft motion of her lips, her glittering eyes. He paid notice to her entire long, sleek, supple body, and felt completely torn up about all of it.

The thought of her had made his mouth water, but he had hidden his feelings, until one day she had set herself beside him at dawn, rain pouring down despite how white the clouds were, how bright the sky was. He had just sat on the dock near her house, staring out over the vast waters, hair dripping wet, clothes damp as they clung to his skin.

The rain had abruptly stopped when Rose had arrived, holding her violet umbrella over his head with the sweetest smile, he just couldn't hold it in anymore. So, like some sort of babbling fool, he had blurted it out. He had said it aloud, and had instantly regretted it, even going as far as trying to back away, only to tumble back into the cold waters, catching Rose's arm and pulling her along with him.

He surfaced quickly, surprised to find her flushed and embarrassed, violet eyes wide with surprise. She had babbled, for the first time, just standing in the shallow water and staring at him.

He had to admit he had been embarrassed, but to see her so flustered gave him a confused sort of confidence and he had done the completely unthinkable. At that point, he had kissed her. Really, really kissed her. Yes, their teeth had knocked together, yes, they were both freezing and wet, but right then he didn't care because he realized she had begun kissing him back. He felt her hesitation, but when it passed her arms had locked around his neck and she had pressed in close.

He remembered that kiss, every detail. One of his hands at the small of her back, the other tangling in the hair at the base of her neck. He groaned, cradling his head in his hands and wishing he wasn't so weak. He needed her, so much.

In the depths of his wallowing, he hadn't heard the door open. He hadn't heard the footsteps. Only when he felt the arms going around his chest did he realize what was going on. Tears welled in his eyes and a small whimper passed through his lips.

"I'm sorry I was gone for such a long time," she said into his back.

He spun to face her, staring into her glassy violet eyes. His tears finally spilled and he clutched her to him. "Rose… Rose…" he repeated her name over and over, closing his eyes and burying his face in her hair. "I-I… R-Rose I missed you,"

She cupped his cheeks, brushing tears from his eyes. "I love you, John. Listen to me; it's healthy that I leave every so often. You see, I'm like an anchor for you to hold onto, keeping you grounded – or should I say keep you _under_ since anchors are a form of weight meant to stop a boat from moving when at sea? Anyways, my leaving forces you to stand on your own, therefore becoming more independent and self-reliant. You won't need me as—"

"I'll always need you," he cut in, eyes frantic. He grabbed her wrists, staring desperately into her eyes. "R-Rose… I'll always need you,"

She was quiet, the rain beating down on their heads. Rain whipped, blowing John's hood from his head. They were soaked to the bone, droplets coming down in sheets. Finally, a smile touched her lips, "You idiot," and with that, she kissed him breathless, her lips molding against his in a frantic sort of way.

Another whimper left his lips and he smiled. He didn't care what she said; he would always need her, and would do anything for her. That day, with that first kiss, had sealed the deal. He would lover her for eternity, no matter how sappy Dave told him it was when he brought it up. The cool kid always pointed out how lucky John was he hadn't drowned that day in the lake. He would be lucky now if he didn't drown in the intoxicating kiss he had Rose locked in. He would be lucky if they didn't catch a cold.

In her arms, he knew he would stay. I her arms, he could be happy.

* * *

><p><em>((AN: WHOOPS, I suck at endings. Whale, darn… I thought it would be more… adorabubble than that and yes I just said adorabubble because I like fish puns and love my bestest buddy Noct, who is a beast when it comes to fish puns 8D_

_-Cue evil cackle- well… uhm… since I have low self-esteem… uh, flame makes it hard for me to write. I'll take requests for songs, if you want, and I promise to, uh, listen to it. I can't, on the other hand, promise to write about it. Especially if I don't like the song. You can also request a pairing but blah blah blah thanks for reading even if it was bad! Lyrics at the bottom.))_

_"I miss the sound of your voice  
>And I miss the rush of your skin<br>And I miss the still of the silence  
>As you breathe out and I breathe in<em>

_If I could walk on water  
>If I could tell you what's next<br>I'd make you believe  
>I'd make you forget<em>

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
>Faith and desire and the swing of your hips<br>Just pull me down hard  
>And drown me in love<br>So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
>Faith and desire and the swing of your hips<br>Just pull me down hard  
>And drown me in love<em>

_I miss the sound of your voice  
>Loudest thing in my head<br>And I ache to remember  
>All the violent, sweet<br>Perfect words that you said_

_If I could walk on water  
>If I could tell you what's next<br>I'd make you believe  
>I'd make you forget<em>

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
>Faith and desire and the swing of your hips<br>Just pull me down hard  
>And drown me in love<br>So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
>Faith and desire and the swing of your hips<br>Just pull me down hard  
>And drown me in love<em>

_I miss the pull of your heart  
>I taste the sparks on your tongue<br>I see angels and devils  
>And God, when you come on<br>Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_Sing sha la la la  
>Sing sha la la la la<em>

_Ooo Ooo Ooo...  
>So come on, get higher, loosen my lips<br>Faith and desire and the swing of your hips."  
>Just pull me down hard<br>And drown me in love  
>So come on, get higher, loosen my lips<br>Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
>Just pull me down hard<br>And drown me, drown me in love_

_It's all wrong, it's all wrong  
>It's all wrong, it's so right<br>So come on, get higher  
>So come on and get higher<br>'Cause everything works, love  
>Everything works in your arms.<em>


End file.
